Deathstroke- The Shapeshifter
by Copperheadmike123
Summary: Sequel to One Mistake, and is set one year after. Garfield Logan has taken up the mantle of Deathstroke, now calling himself Deathstroke The Shapeshifter. He finds himself plunging deeper into his growing harem while simultaneously taking down one of the largest corporations in the world. Will he survive? Probably not, but you won't know until you read.


**Welcome back! Only a one day break in between the end of One Mistake and this one...**

 **This is the sequel to One Mistake and is set one year after.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Gotham city was, of course, covered in a heavy rainstorm. The cesspool of crime itself appeared to move with the fleeing obscurations within it.

A black boot slammed into the slippery paving, spattering runoff rainwater elsewhere. An armored man ran through a Chinese market, pushing aside anyone that got in his way. His emerald eyes focused intently on a Vietnamese male in a red dress shirt. His target was currently trying to escape, from him... how absurd.

A large man with a brown, paper bag of food clutched tightly in his fist blocked his seeing the running man's approach he spread his legs and looked wide-eyed. The armored man never dropped his speed. Simply sliding in between the man's legs with ease and precision.

Jumping on top of a noodle cart he swiftly disappeared. At least, that's what it looked like to the average eye. In reality, he had switched into a green mosquito, dodging incoming raindrops before he reached a high enough elevation to evolve into an Alpine Swift. The oil in his feathers held the rain away from his wings for now. Using his exceptional vision and new-found speed granted by the lack of bodies to plow into, he easily followed the man into a restaurant. He landed on the roof above it and became human again.

He jumped off the rooftop and descended on all fours in a feline fashion. Calm steps took him through the front door. He adjusted the forearm plate of his armor as he stepped up to the greeter. She smiled at him but immediately dropped it when she saw him.

"野兽" (Beast) She whispered seeing his two-toned helmet.

(Author's note: That is if Google translate can be trusted.)

He chuckled and asked her in his most polite voice, "Have you seen a brunette, Vietnamese man about, yeh-high and wearing a red dress shirt run through here?"

She responded wearily, pointing towards the kitchen area. The armored man nodded and thanked the woman by planting a stack of hundreds in her hand. She was left standing slack-jawed as the man stalked towards the kitchen.

As much as the man loved a chase, he knew it was time to end this. He dramatically pushed the double-doors open with both arms and instantly found the Vietnamese man, backed against the counter with a frying pan in his hand. As the armored man slowly walked towards the towering figure, his claws elongated, pushing through the slits in the tip of his gloved fingers.

"We can do this the easy way or the-" Suddenly a frying pan made contact with his helmet, not doing any real damage. "Was that necessary?"

Another pan hit his chest as he kept walking, unflinching. "You're an idiot."

Then a pot hit his shoulder, pushing it back only a centimeter as it rebounded off the man.

"You're making a mistake."

A dish broke across his chest.

"Stop!"

Then a knife was thrown. However, it was tossed so sloppily that the butt of the knife was the only part to make contact with his abdomen.

The Vietnamese man found his back to the wall. "I guess it's the hard way." The man struck his victim before he could even bat an eye. His head was cut clean off and a little picture of a green, smiling wolf was placed on the stump of his neck.

"Hope rape was worth it, you fucker." He growled before disappearing once again.

The kitchen staff that remained, were staring wide-eyed. One chef looked at his companion and shook his head. "I really need to get out of town."

In an alleyway, a green rat scurried out of some trash before transforming into his human self. The rain pelted his shoulders as he pressed a button on the side of his helmet. "Deathstroke to Courier... Tell our associate that the contract is completed in full."

"Affirmative sir." The robotic male voice spoke back. "Would you like another contract, sir?"

"Yeah, is that Darwin contract still open?" Deathstroke heard a rush of wind behind him. He turned around with the robotic voice still speaking in his ear and saw a woman with long white hair and a black eye-patch.

"Actually Courier, I'm going to need to call you back."

Turning around, Deathstroke looked at the much smaller woman. Knowing better than to underestimate a potential predator, no matter how small. The woman approached the man until she was only a foot away from him with the tip of her head being the same height as his chin.

"Deathstroke." She practically spat.

"Ravager," Deathstroke answered calmly.

A smirk grew on her features, "Garfield."

His smirk was hidden by the helmet but the glint in his eye betrayed him. "Rose."


End file.
